


Well, maybe just half a drink more by Austen [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Eastwick (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Well, maybe just half a drink more by AustenSummary: It doesn't take long for annual martini night to turn into what Darryl would call "some serious debauchery".





	Well, maybe just half a drink more by Austen [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [well, maybe just a half a drink more](https://archiveofourown.org/works/36681) by [austen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/austen/pseuds/austen). 



> Originally posted in LJ in 2010

**Title** : Well, maybe just half a drink more

 **Author** : Austen

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **For** : cidercupcakes, Yuletide 2009

 **Fandom** : Eastwick

 **Pairing** : Joanna/Roxie/Kat

 **Rating** : NC-17

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** :It doesn't take long for annual martini night to turn into what Darryl would call "some serious debauchery".

 **Text** : [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide/works/36681)

 **Length** 0:03:27

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Well%2C%20maybe%20just%20half%20a%20drink%20more%20by%20Austen.mp3)


End file.
